Sexless and Stircrazy
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Steph is unable to eat her sweets..Joe is out of her life, and Ranger is in the Wind. Will the Merry Men know what to do? Total Tart short. Story better than summary.  T rating only for suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

***All characters are owned by Janet Evanovich. I am just borrowing them for my own personal entertainment. *****

This story has been rolling around in my head for a while. When I heard about this illness I immediately thought of Steph. What would she be like if she could no longer have any sweets, coffee…or Ranger. Please leave some reviews…I am unsure about this story. It's only my second attempt, as I am still in the middle of my first attempt of fan fiction. Hope that you enjoy!

I stared out at the faces of the some of the most attractive men in Trenton. Their eyes were burning holes through me, and ruining yet another pair of panties. I gulped, closing my eyes and trying to focus on what I had brought them into the conference room to discuss.

"What's up Bomber?" Les asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. I watched as the muscles in his arms flexed, and how the seemingly painted on black Rangeman t-shirt showed every ripple of his stomach muscles. My mind wandered, and I imagined how soft and warm his skin was and how good it would feel against mine. A small groan escaped my lips.

"Steph?" Bobby's voice. I shook my head, feeling the blush sweep over my face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." I turned around so that I could control the lustful thoughts surging through my head. I took a few deep breaths, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Bombshell, are you sure..." Tank started to say as he stood up. As I sensed his hand coming towards me I shouted.

"Don't touch me!" I jumped at the sound of my voice, as did Tank, who slunk back to his chair. I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Tank. I just can't have you all touching me right now. This is hard enough."

"Please, Stephanie. Tell us what's going on?" I heard Les' chair squeak as he sat up, speaking to me softly and filled with concern.

"Okay." I took another deep breath and turned. "Turn off all the mics in here."

Tank stood up, and flipped a red switch on the plate by the light's switch. I nodded, and watched as he sat back down.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I need you all to keep an open mind, and an understanding heart. Okay?"

They nodded dumbly, concern showing on all of their faces.

"You know that I wouldn't ask you guys this if I couldn't find any other options." I took another deep breath, closing my eyes to focus. "I need you to help me do something. Something that I have never had a problem with, until now. I feel like I am going crazy. I am not sleeping; I'm jittery and filled with anxiety. I just hate asking you this."

"Beautiful, you know that we will help you in any way humanly possible. Please just fill us in." He reached out to touch my arm, but I pulled back holding it like he would burn me. "Shit..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "What is going on?"

I blushed, embarrassment filling me again. I knew that this was it. I had to spit it out. I opened my mouth and talked trying to build my courage enough. Maybe if I explained they would understand better.

"You know that Joe and I broke up six months ago, and that Ranger left days after." They all nodded, looking at me with confused looks. I had caught Joe in bed with two women on my birthday, and needless to say it ended our relationship…for good. Within 4 days, Ranger had gone in the wind. Unfortunately, I had made the mistake of professing my undying love to him, and was shot down with his traditional "my life doesn't tend itself to relationships" and that I had to either accept that or move on. I took another deep breath and continued.

"You know that my recent diagnosis has left me….let's say…a little on edge." They really nodded this time.

Shortly after Ranger left I was diagnosed with having severe duodentis, which is an inflammation of my upper intestine. Under threat of hospitalization, and even death, I was put on a really restrictive diet. I wasn't allowed to eat anything with acid. This mean that I couldn't have dairy, sugary foods, citrus fruits, caffeine, salt or anything else that used to consist of my diet. As you can imagine, this didn't go over to well. After my third stay in the ICU, Tank sat me down and told me that they had moved all my things to an apartment on the fourth floor.

I had been living in Rangeman for almost 5 months now, and was following the diet to the T. I had accepted anti-anxiety medication by my doctor after breaking down into tears at even the slightest thought of doughnuts. Pathetic, I know, but without Joe, Range or doughnuts I found it really hard to live. The diet didn't just stop at food, and I was also told to remove stress from my life, which meant working searches at Rangeman. It didn't bother me that much, but after a few attempts to sneak in "forbidden" foods I was put on a permanent watch.

"Also, as I am constantly surrounded by you all..." I swept my hand in a circle motioning to them. "I am unable to get any…relief."

The constant company of one of the Rangeman employees had put a huge ding in my attempts to try to have any type of love life. If a man actually got the balls to come up to me, they would be swatted away with the intimidation that all Rangeman employees oozed.

"So, I am going to ask you to consider one of two of the only options that I can think of." I looked out at their faces, trying to gauge what their reactions were going to be. Les' had one eyebrow raised, his hands knotted together in front of him at the table. Tank was rubbing his head with both hands, leaning over the table so that I couldn't see his face. Bobby was rubbing the thighs of his cargoes, leaning back on his chair, glancing over at the others to see their reactions. Cal and Hal were tapping their feet and Hector was staring oblivious around the room, smiling at the reactions that I was getting from them. I almost wanted to laugh. I don't know exactly why I had asked for Hector to be here. He didn't speak English, but as a member of the core team I didn't think he deserved to be excluded.

"First option…" I rose on finger into the air. "You need to back off on the guard dog routine to give me space enough to get a date. Or allow the brave men that come up to me to ask me out." I quickly raised a second finger, and spoke before anyone could speak. "Or number two, I get sex from one of you."

-I put my hands on my hips, and tried to calm the blush that was creeping up my face. I watched as everyone in the room froze, and then looked at me mouths agape. Lester, Hal and Cal had their best fish impressions going on. Hector, not surprising, was looking at them with his eyebrows cocked, and an expression of "what the hell" on his face. Bobby's chair had flipped backwards and he scrambled to get back into his chair as Tank opened his mouth to speak. When nothing came out, he shook his head and looked around at the guys.

"Before you start asking, Ranger told me to move on."

"Asshole." Les said quietly, followed by similar derogatory comments about Ranger from the others, except Hector who was at this time smiling incredulously.

"So..." I continued on. "That shouldn't be an issue with either option you choose." I squared my shoulders and crossed my hands over my chest. "I am going back to my apartment to wait for your decision."

I took unsteady steps to the door, watching their eyes follow me before stepping out the door. I was in a stupor as I got into the elevator, and walked to my apartment. The minute the door closed behind me, and I was in the safety of my apartment I flung myself onto my couch and cried from embarrassment.

*************************Tank's POV*************************************

What the fuck just happened? I thought, pushing myself back into the chair and staring at the guys surrounding the table. All of them looked like they had just been smacked in the face, and figuratively speaking we had. Bomber had just asked us to let her get laid, or service her personally. Now, this wasn't something that everyone in this room hadn't fantasized about over the past three years that we have known her. She was amazing, sexy, smart, funny, and frankly the girl of ALL of our dreams. If she had been any other girl, we would have been racing to see who would get to her first, but as she was Ranger's girl we were stuck.

"Fuck me." Les finally said, breaking the 10 minute silence since she had walked out of the conference room.

"Man, this isn't good." Cal said, rubbing his head so hard that I could swear that his tattoo was going to rub off.

"Tell me about it." I said, pushing myself forward. "Damnit! Ranger really fucked us this time didn't he?"

"Actually," Les said snidely, "I think that it will be Steph that fucks us." This comment brought death glares from everyone at the table. "Jeesh...trying to lighten the mood. Damn."

"I don't think any of us can watch her go home with another man." Bobby said calmly. We all nodded. She may not be our girl, but we all knew what kind of man that she would get…and she definitely didn't need that kind of trouble. That woman is a magnet to over-protective men with big egos.

"Shit!" I said, standing so quickly that the chair flipped behind me. "We can't just….I mean, she can't be serious about this."

"Tank, she looked pretty damned serious to me." Hal said, cracking his neck.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly. "What if we just hold her off until we can get Ranger back?"

"You know that we have no idea when that will be." Les sighed. "He could be gone for another six months."

"What about the cop?" Hal asked, leaning into the table.

"Nope." Bobby said. "He's in DC. Transferred two weeks ago."

"Shit. It's not that far. Let's just go pick him up, drag him back here and lock him in her apartment." I said, a felt a small pang of relief.

"Not going to happen, Tank." Les said sighing. "You know why she left him. There is no way that she'd go to bed with him again, even if she was as desperate as she is putting on." There went that pang.

"_Anyone want to tell me what's going on_?" Hector's voice was impatient. I had forgotten that he didn't speak English. I turned to Les, who filled him in. Everyone stopped to listen as Hector asked some questions, and then Les answered. We all shook our heads when Hector smiled, and then laughed loudly.

"_Poor Babe."_ Hector's voice choked through his laughter. "_Who's gonna do it then_?"

We glared at him. We all knew that at this point this was the only option that we could live with. We all stared around the table at each other, almost sizing each other up.

"Well, I think that I should do it." Les finally said, pushing out his chair and standing.

"Why the hell should you?" Bobby said, standing as well. "You're the biggest whore here. "

"Hey, now!" Les said, walking over to Bobby and jabbing him in the shoulder. "I am not a whore, I just have a great personality, and women love me."

Bobby jabbed him back. "You probably have some sort of disease!"

"Fuck you, Brown. You all know that I'm clean." He pushed at Bobby's chest. I ran over to put myself in between them, holding each of them at arm's length.

"This is ridiculous." I said, pushing them down into chairs. "This isn't any of our decision to make. If she is really serious about this we should leave it up to her."

Everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Maybe we should just let her blow off some steam first." Cal said, a mischievous grin coming over his face. I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going.

"What does that entail exactly?" I said, sighing loudly.

"You want to buy her a toy or something, Cal?" Les said snidely.

"No." Cal shook his head in disgust. "Damn Les! I was thinking like getting her a massage or some sort of spa thing."

We stared at Cal. Sometimes I am amazed at these men.

"That's actually a good idea." Bobby said. "She has been so wound up that I am sure that if she just relaxed she would feel a hell of a lot better."

"Okay, good." I said, pulling out my cell phone. "I'll call Ella to set something up for this afternoon."

We all nodded our heads in agreement and stood to leave.

"Wait." Hal said stopping us in our tracks. "Who's gonna be on Bomber-duty then? I am pretty sure that if one of us goes with her, she probably won't get to the spa."

I shook my head again; my neck feeling like my head was going to fly off at any moment.

"Hector should do it." Les said proudly. "It's not like he's got any motive to sleep with her, plus she is still a little bit afraid of him."

"Good idea, Les." I said, pushing Ella's speed dial. "Fill him in."

As I walked out the door, I heard Hector laugh again. Dear God! I thought. I would rather be in combat.

*********************Stephanie's POV*******************************

I stopped sobbing long enough to get a bottle of water, and start pacing. The embarrassment had worn off and I was officially back to complete agitation. My pacing had quickened, and I was almost sweating when a sharp knock sounded at my door. I ran over, and grabbed the handle. Oh, God. I thought. What had they decided…oh fuck it! I wrenched open the door and saw Les standing there.

"Uhh..Steph?" His voice was nervous.

"Did you guys decide?" I said and watched as he nervously nodded his head. I heard an audible gulp. We stared at each other for a second, before I spoke. "Are you guys gonna back off?"

Les took a moment to answer. "Umm...no." I stood watching him for a second before shrugging my shoulders, and reaching out to grab him by the collar.

"Then I guess it's your lucky night." I caught him enough off guard to yank him into my apartment and slam the door and locking it. His eyes were wide as I slammed him up against the door and pulled his face to mine.

"Oh, God..." Les said as I assaulted him with kisses. He grabbed my arms and tried to pull me away. I huffed, and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck. He moaned and finally kissed me back.

"That's it, Les." I cooed. "Just let it go."

He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. I am sure that my eyes were dark with lust, because his immediately darkened as he moaned and pulled me back into a searing kiss. He grabbed my ass with his hands as he maneuvered his way to the sofa, while kissing me deeply. In the back of my mind, I was screaming "Holy Shit! This is crazy, I am going to have sex with Les!" but my body was screaming, "Why are we still dressed".

We clumsily fell onto the sofa. His hands were like fire has he pushed one under my shirt and caressed my breast, while the other softly kneaded my ass. I moaned, grinding my hips towards his feeling the impressive hardness in his cargos.

I broke the kiss. "Les, if you don't get naked I am gonna have to rip them off."

He smiled and lifted his shirt over his head; I followed with my own, pulling him down into another kiss as I reached for his belt. His followed my lead and pulled at my mine. I felt myself shift as he whipped it out of the loops and threw it against the door. I had finally managed to free the belt buckle and was starting at his zipper when two large dark brown hands fell onto Les' shoulders and picked him up.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at Tank, who was now standing holding Les around the waist.

"Come on man." Les groaned.

"Santos. Get the fuck out." Tank's voice was cold and Les snapped up, gave me a "sorry" look, and bolted through the door. Tank then turned to me, sitting down on the couch and put a large hand on my knee.

"Tank?" I asked. I was really getting frustrated.

"Steph, I can't let you do that." He began, patting my knee. His skin was hot and firm, but his touch was soft and inviting. Waves of lust were still crashing within me, and I couldn't help myself. I shrugged and reached out for his face, pulling myself to him. He froze, and stared at me as I slowly brought myself to him. "Steph, I…"

I gulped and slammed my mouth to his. Damnit…I wasn't going to go to bed flustered again. Especially after Les getting me all riled up. Tank's arms instantly reached for my shoulders, but he didn't pull me away. They tenderly flexed and relaxed his hands, as if he was trying to make up his mind. He wasn't kissing me back, but wasn't fighting me necessarily either. I slid my tongue out and gently lapped at his bottom lip before nipping at it gently.

"Oh, Fuck it." He said softly, kissing me back before grabbing me and carrying me to my bedroom. We collapsed onto the bed; his weight was surprisingly not suffocating as I would have thought. He braced himself on one knee and one elbow. One hand gently stroked down my side, while the other was fisted around my hair. I shivered as his calloused fingers brushed against the underside of my breast, tracing the lace of my bra. I moaned, and slid one arm around his neck and then other slid up under his shirt. His skin was taut over large muscles, and smooth as silk. He let out a low growl as I gently drug a fingernail over his nipple.

"Damnit, Tank!" a voice cried from the bedroom door, I recognized it as Hal. Three sets of hands grabbed him, pulling him off me.

"What the fuck, man!" This time it was Bobby.

"This is ridiculous!" I cried, covering my face with my hands. I heard scuffling and low, frustrated swearing as Tank was escorted out of the room. I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I was embarrassed, over-excited and ashamed. I felt the bed dip, and a soft warm hand touch my face. I opened my eyes and saw Hector, smiling down at me.

"_Se va a estar bien_ ." He said softly. "Yo me ocuparé de ti."

I smiled, and pulled myself up to a sitting position. I gave him a quick hug, wiped my eyes and stood. "Shower." I said, pointing to the bathroom. I didn't speak Spanish and he didn't speak English. It was difficult to communicate with him, but not impossible. I walked in, and closed the door behind me. Maybe I could just take a REALLY cold shower.

****************** Bobby's POV******************************8

I stood over Tank and Les, who were sitting shamefully on the sofa in my apartment.

"What the fuck?" I said, exasperated.

"Bobby, I swear. I tried, she….forced herself on me." Les' said, shaking his head. "I don't know what came over me." I just shook my head and turned my attention to Tank.

"Tank, I expect this from Les… but damn, dude!"

"I don't know what happened." He said solemnly. "She's got like magic powers or something. In my head I was screaming... "Stop!" But I had no control over my body." He looked like he just blew up an orphanage. "I am so going to hell for this." He said quietly and put his face in his hands.

"Shit." I ran my fingers through my hair and started pacing. "We have to just leave Hector in there. He's on the only one who isn't going to go crazy." I pulled out my phone and called, handing the phone over to Les who sighed and gave Hector his orders.

"_Hector, you have to stay with Steph. We can't refuse her. Keep her there until her spa appointment at 5. Then, we'll see what happens." _He sighed then added_. "Is she okay?" _Les nodded and then hung up the phone and turned back to me. "She's in the shower. She was crying when he got in there."

We all sunk our heads low, and cursed" What did we do?"

********************Steph's POV************************************

The cold shower did help, but I was still buzzing when I stepped out. The best thing about taking a cool shower is that it lasts a hell of a lot longer. I mean, it's not like you have to worry about cold water running out. I was shivering when I pulled the large bath sheet around me, and padded out to my bedroom get gather my clothes.

"Babe." Hector startled me. He was the only person that Ranger let call me Babe. Mostly because Hector was gay. Ranger obviously didn't have anything to worry about with him.

"Hi, Hector." I said, walking towards the closet and grabbing a light pink cotton bra and panty set, soft grey yoga pants, and a pink tank top. I tossed the clothes onto the bed and turned to Hector, pointed to the clothes and asked. "May I?" I then pointed to myself. He must've gotten the idea, because he just shook his head and said, "_Si_".

I slipped my panties on without dropping the towel. I had nothing to worry about with him. I dropped the towel to put my bra on before finishing up with the pants and tank. When I turned back to face Hector, he was chuckling softly.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands up in question.

"Nada." He got up, and walked toward my bedroom door. "que hungría" He put his hand up to his mouth like he was holding a sandwich, opening his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I said, following him into the kitchen. I watched as he pulled out two bowls from the cabinet, and two spoons. He moved over to the counter, where there was a small crock pot. "What's in that?" I asked. I was pretty sure that Ella had brought it down.

He lifted the lid and a spicy aroma filled the room. Hector spooned the mystery stuff in two bowls, handing one to me, and keeping one for himself. He replaced the lid, plopped two spoons in each bowl and started walking towards the couch. He flipped on the television and sat down on the sofa, eating. I followed.

When we had finished, Hector took both bowls and returned with two bottles of water. Just as I cracked the lid on mine, my cell phone chirped. I walked over to the counter, where I had left it, and checked my messages. It was from Bobby.

It read: "SORRY BOMBER. HECTOR BRINGING YOU TO SPA AT 5. MAYBE WILL WORK. IF NOT WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT."

"Damnit!" I said, sitting back down on the sofa next to Hector. He looked at me, one eyebrow cocked. I feverishly texted Bobby back. "NOT GOING. WILL STAY IN. LEAVE ME ALONE." I clicked send. I waited for a minute before another chirp shot through my phone.

"OK. CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. WE LOVE YOU, STEPH. WE'RE SORRY." I turned off my phone and threw it onto the cushion. Hector turned to me, propping his head up on his hand that was crooked at the back of the sofa.

"¿Qué fue eso ?" He purred. I wasn't exactly sure what he said, but his tone told me. I felt tears form in my eyes. This was so ridiculous, and my predictament was even more ridiculous. Seeing my frustration he opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him. Reluctantly, I slid into his arms. The moment he enveloped me I began to cry.

*****************HECTOR's POV*********************************8

I stroked her hair and calmed her as much as I could. Her frustration was obvious, and the fact that she felt desperate enough to ask us for help showed how deep her desperation ran. I knew that this wasn't about sex...it was about the connection. She sobbed, her whole body shaking. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. After about an hour she pulled back and wiped at her tears.

*****************************STEPH's POV***************************8

I pushed away from Hector, wiping my tears and looking into his eyes. They were a soft brown, and filled with compassion and concern.

"Sorry." I said, sitting up. "I don't know why I am so out of control. It's like I have lost my mind, you know?" I shook my head. I knew that he didn't understand me.

"Si." His voice rose questioningly, and he rose his eyebrows for me to continue.

"Everything has just been so crazy the past six months." I continued. "First, Joe, and then Ranger decided that I wasn't worth the trouble. Then this damned illness. I can't handle my stress without my sweets. It makes me feel so weak, but at least I understand what I need, you know?"

I looked at Hector. He was listening contently. I smiled, and he smiled back. "You don't have any idea what the hell I am saying." Chuckling softly, I continued. "I could tell you anything, couldn't I? It's not like you understand me."

"Si?" Hector questioned me, leaning back into the sofa.

"Yeah, Si." I answered. "I know that if I could just get a little release I would feel better. I am on the edge all the time, and you don't want to know what I have stopped myself from doing over the past few weeks." I laughed remembering what I did to poor Zero. "Shit, last week I cornered Zero and forced myself at him. Thank god, he thought I was just playing around with him. But damn, I don't know if I can stay here much longer. My hormones have gone insane, and it's affecting my brain."

I thought I heard Hector giggle, but when I looked up he was just clearing his throat. I moved closer to him, putting my hand on his. "Can I tell you a secret?" It was a totally freeing experience being able to talk to someone about anything and not have to worry about their opinions of your or that they'd repeat it. He looked from my hand to my face, and shrugged. "I have gone through six shower massagers. Lula and I have even gone to the Treasure chest, but I just can't use one of those. It's just so…plastic." I giggled, feeling more relaxed. "Although, I do have to admit I bought a pair of those vibrating panties. I wear them to work sometimes and on all of the stakeouts over the past few months." I covered my mouth, feeling like I had said too much, before giggling and patting his hand again.

"Babe." Hector sighed, shaking his head.

"I like that you call me that." I said, sitting Indian style facing him. "And damn if you weren't gay, I would have jumped on you, too. I think that it's because you have that dangerous aura. Like you could kill anyone without even thinking twice, but your eyes show that you are kind and compassionate. I used to be scared to death of you." I laughed again. "And now look at me; I'm sharing all sorts of secrets with you."

There was a soft rapping at the door. Hector got up and answered the door. I heard Bobby's voice and leaned to see if I could see his face. After Bobby whispered something to Hector, he closed the door and locked it.

"No. spa?" Hector asked his accent so thick it was hard to understand. I shook my head, and grabbed the remote.

"The last thing I need is to go to the spa, where some big tan buff man is going to run his hands all over me only to leave me begging in the end." I looked up at Hector, who was staring at me with a small smirk on his face. I stood up and walked towards him, putting my hands out in question?

"Babe." Was all he said.

"Hector, I am so glad that you are here." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know that you can't help me with…my little problem…but it's nice to have someone to share with, and to be here for me. Thank you." I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him gently on his cheek.

He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hector, I know that you don't understand me. I just wish that you understood how important it is for me to be able to share my secrets with you." I squeezed him back.

Hector's hand slid into the still damp curls and wrapped his fingers tightly into them, pulling my head back slightly. His mouth crashed to mine. He kissed me deeply, prodding my mouth with his tongue gently and nipping at my lips gently. The kiss broke and I opened my mouth to ask what the hell that was when he leaned towards me farther, putting his lips millimeters away from my ear and whispered so softly that the heat from his words made me shiver.

"I will keep your secrets, if you keep mine." His accent was all but gone and his English was perfect.

He pulled back and I tried to form words. "Oh, yeah." He smiled, reaching his hands under my tank to undo my bra. "And I definitely not gay."

His mouth crashed again to mine as we staggered to the bedroom. This was going to be interesting. I thought.

*************************Bobby's POV****************************************

I watched the monitors sleepily. It was 5 am, and my shift was just about done. Yesterday had been insane, and I was more than ready to hit the sack. The building was fairly quiet, because it was a Saturday. We had a skeleton crew on just to hold monitors, while everyone else was on-call. I noticed movement on one of the in-house monitors from the fourth floor. I watched as Hector opened Stephanie's door and slipped out. He was carrying his utility belt, jacket and shoes.

"Poor guy." I said out loud. He probably had to keep her from running out of that apartment all night long.

"Who?" Les said behind me. I jumped slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Hector is just now leaving Bomber's place." I said pointing to the monitor's. Hector was standing in front of her door, slipping his shoes on.

"I'm gonna go down and see if he wants to go for breakfast." Les said, running to the stairwell.

****************************LES's POV**********************************

I reached the hallway that Hector was standing in when he was clipping his utility belt around his waist.

"Hey!" I whispered. Hector lifted his head up and his eyes met mine.

"Hola." He said quietly. "_What are you doing up? It's Saturday."_

"_I thought you might want to get some breakfast."_ I said. "_You've probably had a pretty long night."_

Hector just smiled, and nodded. He put his hands into his pocket and stopped. "_I forgot my phone inside."_

"_Alright. Let's go get it."_ I whispered, and followed him as he walked into the apartment. _"Where are you going?"_ I asked as he headed towards her bedroom. He didn't turn around, so I followed him.

Steph laid in her bed on her stomach her head at the edge of the foot of the bed. Her legs were v'd up on the pillows. She was completely naked, only her ass covered with the sheet. "_Hector, what happened last night."_ I whispered. Hector just looked at me as he picked up his phone, and smiled.

"We were sharing secrets." Hector spoke in perfect English. I am guessing that my mouth had dropped open, because he burst out into a soft guttural laugh. I couldn't speak. I was staring at him. The man that I have known for five years…speaking perfect English. I jumped as I felt a hand on my belt.

"I have a couple more secrets I would like to share." Stephanie was sitting up on her elbow, one hand on my belt. She was still flushed, and her lips were puffy and pink. I looked from Hector to Steph back to Hector. They both just smiled. I watched in absolute frozen anticipation as Steph got up on her knees, her naked body brushing against my uniform. "I was hoping that I should share them…with both of you."

"Oh…shit." I whispered as her mouth crashed down on mine.

*********************THE END****************************


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH. SHE IS MY INSPIRATION, AND I AM A GREAT LOVER OF ALL OF HER BOOKS.

This is a continuation of Sexless and Stircrazy. I have had quite a few requests to continue. This was meant to just be a short, but I am sure that I can keep it going. Look for additional chapters…and possibly another story starring one of my favorite Merry men…HECTOR!

***************STEPH POV***************

As I grabbed onto Les' belt I felt him suck in a breath. I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with surprise, confusion and even fear. I was overwhelmed with lust, and couldn't stop my hands if I had even wanted to try. Hector had been amazing last night, and left me wanting more.

"I have a couple more secrets that I would like to share." My voice was lustful and raspy. Les looked from me, to Hector and back to me. I could tell that he was trying to rationalize exactly what was going on. Smiling, I pulled myself up onto my knees, shuddering as my taut nipples brushed against the rough cotton of his Rangeman uniform. Pushing the nervousness away, I spoke again. "I was hoping that I could share them…with both of you."

"Oh, shit." He whispered as I crashed my mouth onto his. I arched my back, pressing my breasts into his hard chest and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. For a moment, I could feel his hesitation. He stiffened, his muscles tightened in his chest and arms causing a wave of heat to course through my body sending a gush of hotness to my core. I moaned, causing his hesitation to be replaced with passion. He wrapped his arms around me, tipping me back before flipping me on my back on the bed; his body crashing on top of me.

I could feel his hardness through his cargo pants and ground my hips toward him. I heard Hector clear his throat. We broke out kiss and Les stared at me.

"Beautiful, are you trying to get me to do a three-some with you and Hector?" His smile was mischievous. I nodded, feeling my face blush slightly. Les pulled himself up so that he was kneeling on the bed between my thighs. He lifted his shirt over his head, and tossed it behind him. "Well, then. Let's lock the door and play."

He pulled me up against his bare chest. My hands running over hard smooth skin. I moaned as he slid a hand between my legs and rubbed against the curls. I felt the bed tilt slightly as Hector knelt behind me. His mouth was on the crook of my neck and his hands were caressing my breasts. I moaned as he nibbled at the delicate skin, and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. Les' mouth crashed down onto mine, his tongue gently caressing my own. I could feel my first orgasm flittering through my body and my breath quickened.

"That's it, Beautiful." Les said pulling back from the kiss. "Let it go." I looked into his eyes as the wave of pleasure crested and crashed. I arched my back, and my eyes fluttered closed as another moan escaped my lips.

I felt my body land gently on the bed, and then two large warm masses curl up next to me. Hector was kissing his way down my left side of my body, his hand wrapped in the warmth between my legs. Les was on the right side, caressing my breast; pulling lightly at my erect nipple. I writhed with pleasure as Hector slowly made his way to my thigh, kissing and suckling the tender skin. Les covered my mouth with his as Hector put his mouth on my core. An instant orgasm spilled out of me, my hips bucking off the bed. Hector held tightly to my ass, keeping me exactly where he wanted. Les pulled my face towards his, and I reached down to release him of his cargoes. Moaning slightly he twisted his hips so that I could pull the buckle from its loops and push down the zipper. His heavy cargoes dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking off his boots and socks. I grabbed his erection, gently stroking it.

He moaned into my mouth and I smiled. Pushing against his chest I motioned for him to bring himself up on his knees in front of me. Another orgasm ripped through my body, as I watched him kneel before me. His skin was perfect, and taut over muscle that seemed to never end. His stomach was hard, and I watched as with each breath the muscles would expand and contract. I looked into his eyes. They were dark and lustful. He was biting his bottom lip innocently, but gasped slightly as I ran my tongue over the head of his swollen cock. I smiled, taking him as much as I could into my mouth. His hands wrapped around my hair, knotting in my curls.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered as I felt him reach the back of my throat. My movements were slow and controlled. I didn't want him to finish too quickly, or god forbid not be able to come again.

I was pulled back to Hector who had slipped two more fingers gingerly into my wetness. I moaned, Les deep in my throat. Hector's throaty laugh filled the air, as he rolled my clit under his thumb.

"What do you want, Steph?" He asked coyly. He slid his fingers out slowly before quickly sliding them back in curving upwards to stroke my g-spot. I moaned again, lifting my hips involuntarily towards him wanting more. "Or do you want to try something a little….different?" He lowered his mouth again to my core, lapping at me slowly driving me insane. I felt a slow, soft touch going further south than I had anticipated and froze for a moment. Before I could think long enough to object, two fingers rubbed my g-spot and thumb rolled over my clit again shooting me into another orgasm. Hector took this time to insert a single finger into my other entrance. This shot my orgasm to another level, causing me to pull Les from my mouth and curse with pleasure.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Oh fuck me, Damn it all, Jesus..." my swearing rattled out of my mouth, and I almost wondered if Hector had given me turrets from the orgasm. Les chuckled, laying next to me and watched as orgasm after orgasm rolled through my body, his hand pressing gently over my mound increasing the pressure. Hector slowly retreated, and stood at the end of the bed stripping away his clothes. He nodded to Les who picked me up and slid me gently onto his lap before turning so his feet were on the floor by the end of the bed.

"Steph...Beautiful, I need you to look at me." Les whispered in my ear as he rubbed my wet core against his cock. My eyes fluttered open, and I stared into his dark eyes. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I need to know that you are positive."

I kissed his lips gently, taking his face in my hands. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I kissed him again, lifting my hips slightly and positioning myself over him. "I want you, Les." He growled as I slid down, impaling myself on him. I moaned, feeling the pleasant stretch to accommodate him. His hands went to my hips helping me ride him. He whispered softly in my ear in Spanish as I felt a flutter of another release coming over me. I screamed out his name as my body went rigid with pleasure. He moaned against my neck, slamming himself deep within me.

"Babe..." Hector's voice cooed behind me. I felt the heat of his body as he leaned against my back; pressing his hardness against my lower back. The sensation of having Les deep within me and Hector pressing up against me caused rolls of pleasurable shivers to go throughout my body. Hector pressed his mouth hotly against my neck, nipping the tender skin. "Are you ready?" He whispered. I nodded, reaching around to put my hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm ready." I kissed him gently on the mouth. I turned back to Les, trying to cover the nervousness that I was feeling. He must have sensed it, because he put both hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss that made my entire body tingle. I moaned as I felt him twitch deep within me. We broke out kiss as he laughed softly.

"Only you beautiful..." He covered my mouth again with his, this time his hands running down my chest and massaging my breasts tenderly. I rocked back and forth, bringing myself close to yet another orgasm. I felt Hector reach towards my bedside table and grab a small bottle of massage oil that I had gotten in a complimentary gift basket when I left the hospital months ago. The smell of jasmine and vanilla filled the room as he opened the bottle and poured some down my back. I giggled as it rolled down my ass crack.

Pressing his erection into my backdoor, Hector nodded at Les who grabbed my hips and gently rocked me. I gasped as the orgasm began to ripple through me. Hector pressed harder, entering me slowly. I felt filled, almost painfully pleasurable. My eyes drifted close as my body collapsed against the two strong men. They rocked and grinded against me pushing me from one earth shattering orgasm to the next. Soon my body went completely stiff, and stars burst behind my eyelids.

I awoke lying in between Les and Hector. Les was stroking the side of my face with the back of his hand, and Hector was drawing slow circles over my belly-button.

"Welcome back, Beautiful." Les said. "Thought we were gonna have to call Bobby in here." He laughed kissing me gently on the lips. "That would have just been awkward. He would've been angry that he hadn't come to relieve Hector."

I laughed, covering my face with my hand. I wasn't embarrassed as I thought I might feel after something like this. I was relaxed and confident. The gnawing feeling that had been pressed over me for months was gone, and I felt like I could finally sleep. I yawned.

"Let's get some sleep, Beautiful." Les said, pulling the sheet up over us and curling me into a spooning position; his front to my back.

"I am gonna get going." Hector said, kissing me on the lips tenderly. "I hope that this helped, Babe." He tapped me gently on the nose. "If not, call me."

Hector got up and slipped back into his clothes. "Hector?" I asked, reaching for his hand. He kneeled down and rested his hand under his chin on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Steph?" He smiled coyly.

"Your secret is safe." I smiled, copying his gesture and tapping him on the nose.

"So is yours, my love." He smiled. "So is yours."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, finally deep enough to dream long fulfilling dreams. Les' arms were wrapped around me when we woke, and I felt refreshed, and finally able to concentrate. I got up; leaving Les sprawled out on my bed as I took a shower. It was 5am. I showered following my normal beauty routine. Just as I was finishing up the last coat of mascara, my phone began singing.

"Dadidadadidada…BATMAN!" It was Ranger. I flipped open my phone.

"Yo." I giggled.

"Hey, that's my line." Ranger laughed.

"What's up Batman? Are you back in town?"

"Yeah. Got back last night." His voice was reserved. "I was hoping that I could talk to you. Are you busy?"

"Sure." I swallowed hard. Oh, God. I thought. Did he know? "Where do you want to talk?"

"Meet me up in seven in 20 minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Shit." I said, staring at my cell phone. I slid it into my pocket before heading into the bedroom. Les was sprawled out over the covers on his stomach, a pillow covering the back of his head. Only his hips were covered with the tangled sheets. "Les!" I said. He didn't move. Damnit, I thought. "LES!" I pushed back the sheet and smacked him on his bare ass.

"Ouch!" He yelped, grabbing his ass. "What the hell was that for?" He rolled over, sat up and looked at me.

"Ranger got back last night. He wants me to meet him upstairs in 20 minutes." I could feel my hands shaking.

"Fuck." Les whispered, looking around. "I am gonna hop over to my place, take a shower and I will go up with you." I nodded as he slipped on his clothes and dashed out the door. I trudged into my kitchen and opened the fridge. There was leftover Banana crème pie. I grabbed a fork and ate it right out of the tin. Ranger and I didn't have an active relationship, but that didn't mean that he didn't strong hand his men into treating me like I was his.

As I was tossing the pie tin in the trash, Les knocked on my front door before opening it and coming inside.

"You ready, Beautiful?" He asked, reaching out his hand to me. I stalked over and grabbed his hand. "It's not gonna be that bad, Steph."

"What if he ships you and Hector off to a third world country?"

"We can handle a third world country." He said with a grin. "Plus, he wouldn't do that. I'm family, and Hector's gay…remember?" We both laughed about that.

"Okay. Let's go." I opened my door, and dragged Les out and into the elevator. Clicking the FOB to go to seven, I tapped my foot as the elevator slowly made its way up. The doors slid open and Ranger was leaning against his door frame, hands crossed over his chest.

"Santos. Not needed, man." Ranger said, taking my hand from his. "Go back to five." Ranger turned and pulled me into his apartment. I gave Les a grimace of fear, and watched as the door shut behind us. He pulled me into the living room and finally stopped, pressing me by the shoulders onto the sofa. Kneeling in front of me, he looked into my eyes.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" He said with his blank face in place.

Shit. I thought. He's gonna kill us. Oh, God. What did I do? I didn't think this thing through.

"Didn't think what through, Babe?" His cocked one eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Ummm…" I stammered. I am not going to tell him, unless he already knows. "What did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, Babe, Tank called me yesterday. He said that I had a situation here that I needed to take care of." He pulled at one of my curls, playfully. "Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"Did he tell you?" I covered my face with my hands.

I heard Ranger's laugh, and I knew. "Yeah, Babe. I know."

"Shit!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes. "Shit. I am so stupid. I should have known that he would go running to you."

"He didn't come running to me, Steph." Ranger said, pulling my hands away from my face.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, wiping at my tear filled eyes. "I'm sure that he told you everything." Then I remembered…I am pretty sure he didn't tell Ranger everything. I thought. A crafty smile spread across my face. "What exactly DID he tell you?"

"He said that you had been off sugar for months and needed to have some….attention." Ranger laughed again. "Did you actually hold a meeting to discuss you getting laid?" Laughter was rolling off of him now.

"If you must know, I was being diplomatic. They were stopping me from meeting anyone on my own, and I was getting desperate." I could feel a small rhino-mode coming on. "I asked them to either let me find someone to help me out, or they could do it themselves."

Ranger was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. I wished that I wasn't the brunt of the joke so that I could thoroughly enjoy this.

"My poor men." He cried as he gathered control again. His laughter slowing to a slight giggle. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Well, they could have just let me go out and find some random man." I scoffed, feeling more and more foolish.

"They called me. They wanted me to come home and take care of you." He said, tipping my chin up with his finger. His arrogance was oozing. Now, being a Cuban Sex God had to make you egotistical, but this was silly. I shouldn't have to rely on him to get "relieved".

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's all they told you?"

"Yeah." Ranger's eyebrow quirked up again. "What should they have told me?"

A smiled spread across my face. "Well, Ranger." I said, pushing back on his chest so that we could stand. "I am no longer in need of your servicing." I watched him flip on his blank face.

"So that means..." He began.

"I am perfectly fine now." I said, pushing again past him and started walking towards the door. "I have to get to work."

He reached out and grabbed me by my arm gently. "Steph?" I turned and looked at him. He was smiling as he pulled me back towards him.

"Next time you need a little more than just one on one…just give me a call." Ranger cooed. I felt my jaw drop, and I tried to get words to come out. He kissed me lightly on the lips. Wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up on my tiptoes. "My men and I have no secrets."

"So, you know about last night?" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Everything?"

"Babe." He whispered in my ear. "Do you really think that I didn't know about Hector?" He kissed behind my ear and put one hand on my neck. "I would gladly share you if that's what you needed."

"I…I…" I stammered once again.

"You have the day off today." He smirked. "Why don't you come back to the bedroom and I can tell you some secrets that I have." His mouth crashed down on mine. The kiss was passionate, and sent bolts of electricity throughout my body, ending at my doo-dah. This was going to be an interesting 24 hours, I thought. I slipped my arms around his neck as he lifted me into his arms, and carried me back to his bedroom.

"Babe." Ranger said as we reached his bedroom door. "Did you know that I can curl my tongue both ways?" A devilish smile ripped across his face. "I can show you if you'd like?"

I smiled, shook my head and kissed him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, so this chapter may not be the last attempt at Chapter Two for this short. It was hard to finish, but I hope that it flows nicely. Please let me know what you think, and what you would suggest. I am not that great at writing hard-core smut…but I hope that it was okay.


End file.
